Protect You! Open Your Heart!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Protect you. Erza is captured and Jellal tried to save her. Open your heart. Jellal is still sleeping after getting rescued. Sucky summaries. Just read them and you'll love them!
1. Chapter 1:Protect You

Protect You

It was a cold dark place.

Erza had been taken as bait for Jellal to reveal himself to the world that he was alive. She didn't eve think he would come.

But in the darkness of the night he did. Erza was drained of her magic.

These people took away magic just to power their weapons. And sadly Erza gave them enough power to almost destroy a city.

Really they wanted Jellal's power because he could cast the most powerful spells.

She didn't know what happened but he did come but he didn't fight back. He gladly gave up his magic just to have her set free.

Which, didn't happen.

As Erza woke up she was back in her room. But this time she wasn't alone.

"Je-Jellal!" She shouted seeing him on the wall. He was chained up and she wanted to get him out.

"I'm fine Erza." He said. She ran to him and hugged him. Nuzzling his face.

"Why did you come for me?!" She asked.

Jellal laughed. Even though he was in pain. "I'll always come for you." He said.

Erza tried to get him out of the chains but they were tight.

"Don't...waste your time." He said. "They need me for their weapons. I'll gladly do it as long as you get yours back." He said.

"But! No! I can't let you do this!" She was crying. "Not again." Just like when they were young. He was always there for her.

For everyone. Jellal did everything to protect them.

"It's fine." Jellal said. "Anything for my Fairy." He smiled.

Erza looked up at him. He still looked out for her. He still loved her. And she loved him. "Jellal!" She hugged him again tears fell down her cheeks.

"Please Erza. Don't cry." He said. "I still can't stand to see you cry." He remembered what he did. Simon. He killed him. All because he loved Erza. Because if he didn't let darkness control and consume him, he wouldn't have nearly killed her.

"Please." He said softly.

Erza did stop crying. But only to look at him in the eyes. "I will can protect myself now. I'm a big girl." She smiled. "But thank you. My dear friend." She she said.

Jellal head back his own tears just to look cool. But it didn't work. It never did for Erza.

"Erza. Sing to me." He said. "Like when we were kids." He wanted to hear her voice. Burn it into his brain.

"Alright." She said. She sat on the ground next to him and started to sing.

_"Don't you cry, my little boy. You don't need to be a soldier now._

_I'll be right here always, protecting you through everything._

_And if something happens to me, I'll still be here with you dear._

_I'll be the sun. You be the light. I'm in the dark. You become the night._

_I'll protect you. I'll protect you. I'll- I'll always, protect you, my little soldier boy." _

Over the next few days, Erza sang Jellal that song. And she sang it to herself when he was taken away.

She wished, prayed, that someone would come for her.

For the both of them.

And finally, someone did.

Want the sequel?

Favorite or Follow!

See you in the next one!


	2. Chapter 2: Open Your Heart

Sequel is here!

Open Your Heart

Erza. Erza. Erza Scarlet.

"What?!" Erza sat up in the hospital bed with Lucy, Mira, and Gray next to her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We rescued you." Lucy said. "Wendy was able to locate you through your magic. Or what you had left. Those weapons were taken care of. Thanks to the slayers." Ltcy said.

"Mostly Loxas." Mirajane said. "But other then that. Your safe now." She said.

Erza was so happy to be home. But what happened to...

"Jellal?" She dared to ask.

Gray stood up and headed out of the room.

Lucy was the one to speak. "Erza. Um... Jellal lost a lot, and I mean a LOT, of magic. Wendy is trying to help him." She said.

Mira was looking at the floor.

"I see." Erza said and laid back down on the bed. "It's not that he's dead or dying!" Lucy said. "It's more like he's in a coma." She explained.

"Due to the fact he lost do much magic his body went into a coma to save up or something." Lucy said.

Erza nodded as she understood. She nearly went into a coma herself. If Jellal never came for her...

"Erza'a awake!" It was Happy. Natsu walked in on a crutch. "Hey! Glad you finally woke up!" He smiled.

"What happened to you?!" She asked.

"Me? This is nothing. You should see Gajeel! Levy is giving him more pain then those guys did." He laughed.

"You shouldn't be up walking!" Lucy started yelling at him.

Yup. Erza Scarlet was home. She smiled at her friends fighting.

"How are you feeling?" Happy asked. "I brought you some cooked fish. They wouldn't let me bring cake." He said sadly.

Erza smiled. She took the fish and petted Happy on the head. "Thank you. I'm glad you thought of me."

Happy started to cry. "Wah! I don't want to lose you Erza!" He cried. Erza hugged the little blue cat.

Natsu and Lucy smiled. "We really are glad your home, Erza." Mirajane said.

"Thank you. All of you." Erza said looking at everyone.

A few days later, Erza was walking around on her own. She finally could visit Jellal.

Wendy was asleep in the chair next to him. And Carla was at the food of the bed all curled up.

Erza smiled and sat in the other chair.

"I heard about what happened." She spoke to him. "Please be okay." She wasn't used to this. But she had to try.

"The jello isn't so bad. I still prefer Cake over anything." She was trying to talk to him. He could still hear her.

"Natsu got worse as he kept walking around. Lucy has to play nurse to get him to listen. Levy at least reads to Gajeel. But don't tell anyone." She said.

"I'm glad e made it out alive. At least. But I still wish...You were awake." She said.

Erza was on the verge of tears. "I'm still that strong girl. Like when we were kids. I'll get through this. And I know you'll power through as well. You have a habit of not dying." She laughed. "Or staying dead." She added.

Taking Jellal's hand. "Maybe. After you wake up. We can...Have some cake together." She felt her heart racing. Her face turned a bright pink. "I know you said you had a fiance. But I know you. That you have a tell of lying. That's fine." She said.

"Please. When you wake up. I know you will." She said. "Open your heart to me. Please. I did when we were kids. Now it's your turn." She got up and went to her own room.

A week later Erza left the hospital and was safe in her own home.

However only a few hours later... "Wendy!" Carla shouted.

"What is-" Wendy ran to Jellal's room. "Where is he?!" Wendy shouted.

Erza was cleaning herself up when she found a cupcake in her room. It was red velvet with a ES on the top.

Erza didn't want to eat it it looked so beautiful.

She did. But taking that one bit. She tasted custard inside of the cake. And a note.

**"I'll open my heart to you over that cake."**

Erza knew who it was from as her turned a deep red.

"You little-" She laughed.

"I love you Jellal." She said.

Jellal could hear her saying that and smiled. "I love you too." He whispered.

The End.

Hoped you liked this little two shot of Erza x Jellal.


End file.
